prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonya Deville
| birth_place = Shamong Township, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Los Angeles, California | billed = Shamong Township, New Jersey | trainer = Booker T Billy Gunn Lita WWE Performance Center | debut = December 30, 2015 | retired = }} Daria Berenato (September 24, 1993) is an American judoka, mixed martial artist, and professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the Smackdown brand under the ring name Sonya Deville. Under her real name, Berenato joined the 2015 season of Tough Enough where she was the eleventh eliminated. In October, 2015, Berenato signed a contract with WWE, and was assigned to their Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. Professional wrestling career WWE Tough Enough (2015) In June 2015, Berenato was announced as one of the thirteen finalists for the sixth season of the WWE competition Tough Enough. But she was the eleventh eliminated from the competition. NXT (2015–2017) In October 28, 2015, it was announced that Berenato had signed a contract with WWE, and was assigned to their developmental territory WWE NXT, to begin training. She made her in-ring debut at the December 30 live event in NXT against Nia Jax, where she lost. Under her real name, Berenato made her first televised appearance and in–ring debut on the August 17 episode of NXT, where she competed in a six-woman tag team match along with Mandy Rose, and Alexa Bliss, in which they were defeated by Carmella, Liv Morgan, and Nikki Cross. Raw (2017-2018) On the November 20, 2017, episode of Raw, Deville joined Mandy Rose and the returning Paige as they attacked Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James and Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss, thus establishing herself as a heel in the process. A week later, the trio's name was revealed as Absolution. Deville had her first televised match on the main roster at Tribute to the Troops on December 19, where she won a six-women tag match along with Mandy and Paige defeating Bayley, Mickie James and Sasha Banks. Deville and the rest of Absolution revealed on the January 1, 2018 edition of Raw that they will be in the women's 2018 Royal Rumble match. On the January 16 edition of Raw, Deville picked up a major victory when she defeated four time Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks. On Raw's 25th anniversary (January 22), Deville, Rose, Nia Jax and Alicia Fox was defeated by Asuka, Sasha Banks, Bayley and Mickie James after Banks made Fox submit. At the Royal Rumble, Deville entered at Number 10. She eliminated Torrie Wilson before getting eliminated by Michelle McCool. On the February 5th episode of Raw, Raw General Manager, Kurt Angle announced the participants of the first ever Women's Elimination Chamber match, with Deville and Rose being announced as participants. At Elimination Chamber, Deville was the second woman eliminated by James. During the WrestleMania 34 preshow Sonya participated in the 20-woman Battle Royal ultimately won by Naomi. Smackdown (2018-present) During the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up Sonya along with Mandy Rose moved from Raw to Smackdown. Personal life Berenato is friends with Maria Menounos. She is openly gay. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Square-Up Kick (Step-up enzuigiri) **Kimura **Hellevator *'Signature moves''' **Body scissors **Clothesline, sometimes to an oncoming opponent **Sliding knee strike, to the back of a seated opponent **Repeated shoot kicks to the midsection of a cornered opponent **Repeated Crossface Blows **Spinebuster **Striking spear, sometimes to an oncoming opponent **Triangle Armbar **Gutwrench Suplex *'Tag Teams & Stables' **Absolution (w/ Paige & Mandy Rose) *'Nicknames' **"The Jersey Devil" *'Entrance themes' **'"Square Up"' by CFO$ (WWE; 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #72 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #60 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Profile * Twitter * YouTube channel * Damandyz Donutz �� Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:2015 debuts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:1993 births Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:WWE Total Divas